


A Miraculous Time at Hogwarts

by litte_red_hood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litte_red_hood/pseuds/litte_red_hood
Summary: Marinette is excited for her first year at Hogwarts, seeing old friends and making new ones. Adrien is excited to finally get away from his families legacy, and to make his own path in the world. The future has more in store for them than they could guess, but when a clever girl with a gift for charms and a lonely boy whose past involves the dark arts come together to fight off a new evil, things just might get a little crazy at school.This is what I imagine things would be like if Miraculous took place in the Wizarding World of Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For a while I've been wanting a Miraculous and Hogwarts fanfic, and I never found one that truly satisfied me, so I decided to write my own. I'm not the best writer, and I'm still pretty new at this, but I really hope someone else decides that they like this story as much as I like writing it. Well anyway, enjoy the story :)

Marinette arrived at the station exactly half an hour before the train was supposed to leave. Her parents thought it would be a good idea to get there early so that they could see friends and make sure their daughter was ready. Her mom was wearing a blue scarf with bronze stripes and her dad was wearing a yellow scarf with black stripes, both proudly representing their houses from when they were in school. Marinette felt rather embarrassed by this, but she loved seeing her parents so excited, especially when their excitement matched her own.

Today, September 1st, would be Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she couldn’t be more thrilled. Hogwarts was, afterall, the place where she would learn to harness and use her magic. The place that she would be sorted into her own house, meet her lifelong friends, and if she’s as lucky as her parents, she may meet her future husband. The possibilities were endless for Marinette, all she had to do was run through the wall between platforms nine and ten..

Marinette is only eleven, but she’s always been good with situations that would make most others nervous. She’s never afraid to step up to a challenge. She pushes the tendrils of her shoulder length black hair behind her ears. Her bluebell eyes shine bright and make her whole face seem to light up with joy and eagerness.

“Don’t be scared sweetie, you won’t feel a thing,” her dad reassures her.

“Don’t worry, Papa. I’m not scared.”

And on that note she pushes her cart through the wall and follows it into what appears to be nothingness. Colors swirl all around her until she emerges at a busy platform full of people. Witches and WIzards everywhere, she can’t help but watch in awe. She looks up to see a sign that reads “Platform 9 3/4 “

“Marinette,” Mrs. Dupain-Cheng’s voice pulls Marinette away from the awestruck feeling she was having. “Look, it’s the Lahiffe’s! Let’s go say hello.” And on that note, Marinette follows her parents to go say hello to her neighbors. A young boy with glasses walks up to her and smiles. “Yo, Marinette, how’s it going?” The boy is Nino Lahiffe, and the two of them have been neighbors all their lives. Nino has dark skin, dark brown eyes with glasses and short brown hair, which he normally puts a hat over.

“Nino! I’m so glad I found you, I was scared I’d have to sit alone.”

They both laughed together and talked for a while, that is until someone new catches her eye.

He looks her age, with golden locks on his head, not a single hair out of place. And when he turns, she’s met with eyes that light up the whole room, a vibrant green that stands out against his pale skin. She didn’t even realize that he had made eye contact with her. She could hear her heart pounding from within her chest. He’s gorgeous, Marinette finds herself thinking. I wonder who he is.

The boy simply smiled at her, but he wasn’t the only one who noticed her staring.

“Well if it isn’t Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Oh no, she thinks when a voice breaks her out of her trace. For when she turns, it’s none other than Chloe Bourgeois standing behind her. Chloe keeps her blonde hair high up in a ponytail, and she has icy blue eyes that seem to chill people to the bone. Chloe comes from a very rich pure-blood family and has always hated Marinette, ever since they were children. Nino tries to ignore the fact that she didn’t acknowledge him by making conversation.

“Hey Chl-”

“Don’t even try to talk to Adrien” Chloe declares toward Marinette, completely ignoring Nino’s greeting. “He is mine, and we don’t talk to losers like you.” Marinette could only stare back at her, confusion all over her face. “Who’s Adrien?” Chloe laughs just as her father walks over and interrupts.

“Chloe, Darling, let’s go see your friend Sabrina, she’s right over there,” he suggests. Chloe lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Fineee Dad,” she exhaled as she flipped her hair around and stalked away without another word.

Only when Chloe is out of earshot does NIno ask aloud, “What was she talking about? Who’s Adrien?”

His question was quickly answered from an unseen source. “Adrien Agreste. She’s talking about Adrien Agreste.”

Marinette and Nino snap their heads around to see where the disembodied voice came from only to be reassured that it wasn’t disembodied at all. Standing behind them was a lanky boy who looked like he should be a few years older because of his height but his baby face begged to differ. His tomato red hair falls into his dark green eyes, and something about his demeanor tells Marinette he’s just as surprised to have said anything.

Now with two sets of eyes on him, he looks down and continues, a bit more nervously, and with much less conviction.

“He’s the blonde boy over there.” He points out the boy that Marinette had been staring at and her cheeks turn a light said of pink. The color immediately fades when the boy opens his mouth to continue speaking. “I would stay away from him if I were you, comes from a long line of Slytherins, the Agreste’s have always been particularly into dark magic. Death Eaters, back when Voldemort was in power like fifty years ago.” He immediately stops talking and looks up as though he realized he said too much. He immediately starts blushing when he makes eye contact with Marinette. “Oh, I’m uh Nathaniel. Nathaniel Kurtzburg.”

Marinette is quick to smile warmly at him and introduce herself. “I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she proudly proclaims. “And this is Nino Lahiffe,” Nino grins at Nathaniel and patted him on the shoulder. “Nice to meet you, dude,” he cheerily says, making Nathaniel smile.

When It’s time to board, Marinette and Nino say goodbye to their families and board the train at last. When they find an empty compartment, they claim it for their own and sit across from each other. Before the train leaves Marinette notices someone in the hall looking a bit lost. She was tan, and had long red wavy hair, much darker than Nathaniel’s had been, and light brown eyes framed with a pair of glasses. Marinette doesn’t know why, but she gets a really good feeling about her.

Marinette got up, slid the door open and stuck her head out.

“Hello, I’m Marinette. Why don’t you come sit in here with us?”

The girl looks beyond relieved. “I would love that,” she breaths. “I’m Alya.”

Alya enters the compartment and sits down next to Marinette and then turns to Nino, seeming a lot more confident now that she’s found a place to go. “Hi, I’m Alya Cessaire,” she said to him, at which he starts to blush and tries to hide it with his hat. “I-um-I’m N-nino,” he managed to get out. Marinette gave him a knowing look and he pretended not to see it.

The three of them became quite comfortable talking and laughing with one another. Alya tells them how she was muggle-born, and Marinette and Nino quickly began telling her all they knew about the Wizarding World. Alya drank in every word, beyond fascinated with all they were telling her.

After about an hour into the ride, they were in the middle of discussing different classes at Hogwarts when the doors slide open again, and to Nino and Marinette’s amazement, the boy with blond hair and green eyes steps into the compartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Please leave comments and any plot suggestions you may have, things are still pretty iffy at the moment after the sorting. I will happily welcome any suggestions that can help me get the plot fully formed. And if you liked it, I would love to hear that, this being my first fanfic makes me nervous that no one will like it, so if you do, please tell me, it would make me feel great and encourage me to keep posting. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien makes a decision about where he wants his life to go, Alya begins to learn more about the Wizarding World, and Marinette takes a stand

Adrien Agreste was born into his role in life, at least that’s how he always felt. He came from a long line of wizards, and although he had nothing to do with it, many wizards would consider this a great accomplishment. Adrien has only ever known the friends his father has surrounded him with, who are wealthy purebloods, just like him. These so called friends of his, however, weren’t the type of friends he would have preferred for himself. 

Le Chien Kim was an okay dude, and when him and Adrien got to hang out by themselves he always had fun. He was tall and athletic, and had a weird thing for dares, always making things interesting. The same went for Sabrina Raincomprix, a short red-headed girl with glasses. She was normally very sweet and caring, but both of them completely changed when they were around Chloe Bourgeois. 

Chloe was a story of other sorts. She and Adrien have known each other their whole lives, and they both started as innocent children. Unfortunately, when they started to grow up, they took different routes in life. Her father being the Minister of Magic made it easy for her to act like a princess and get away with it, but as cold as his father was to him, Adrien always tried to remember what his mother taught him about being brave and kind to others.

Ever since his mom had died, he has remembered her words to him, and especially more recently, he had begun to defy his father by straying from what he wanted. Adrien would shoulder his responsibilities, and sneak out of the house, pretending to be a normal person for as long as he could. The most he had ever done to defy his father, however, led up to the moment that he opened a door to a train compartment on the Hogwarts Express. 

Adrien had told his friends that he would go to the bathroom and be right back, but in reality he knew this was his chance to meet new people, make new friends. It took a lot of courage for him finally pick a compartment with three kids already sitting inside, and when he opened the doors his heart stopped. 

He couldn’t quite tell when outside the compartment doors, but inside was the girl from the platform. Her hair was dark as the night and her eyes were light blue like the sky, her freckles lightly bridging her nose. Her complexion was that of Snow White, with rosy cheeks and lips. He struggled to take his eyes off her, and he was surprised to hear his own voice manage to come through. 

“H-hi, can I s-sit with you guys?” His palms were sweating so he tried to hide them behind his back, the words from his father ringing in his ears.  _ Don’t let them see your weakness.  _ He finally managed to pry his eyes away from the girl, and now he had time to observe the other two people in the compartment, a boy and a girl who have both seemed to notice his fascination with the dark haired girl, and when he looked back into those beautiful blue eyes, she was smiling at him. 

“Of course you can,” she chirped. “Come on in, sit down.” 

Adrien breathed a relief, and sat down next to the boy, who was eyeing him skeptically with dark brown eyes. 

“Aren’t you friends with Chloe?” 

Adrien sighed, he had hoped they wouldn’t know this. 

“I guess you could say that. I’ve known her all my life and she’s one of the only friends I have.” 

Nino’s look of suspicion turned into a sympathetic smile, clapping him on the shoulder and saying, “Well dude, I’m Nino, and it’s time you make some new friends,” he finishes as he gestures to the people in the compartment. Adrien suddenly felt a lot better, turning to face all three of them. 

“I’m Adrien, it’s really nice to meet you all.”

The redhead sitting in front of him went next, announcing her name was Alya. She seems like the fierce type, very proud of who she is. Her light brown eyes shine in the light, and he had a feeling that she was the competitive type. 

When he looked back towards the blue eyed girl, she was smiling and waiting patiently. 

“Ahh, I suppose it’s my turn. Well, I’m Marinette.” 

Adrien noticed how she brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked out the window when they made eye contact. He could feel his cheeks growing hot. 

Nino breaks the silence by asking Adrien all about his life and interests, which Adrien then reciprocated and asked all of them. Adrien felt great and he knew this was the most important choice he had ever made, maybe the most important he ever  _ will  _ make. No one had ever genuinely cared about him, asked about his interests and his life story. Since his mother died, people only ever asked when they had alternate motives, no one ever truly cared, no one until now. 

In the time they spend together, Adrien learns a lot about his new friends-- _ friends, _ it feels amazing for him to use that word in a positive context. He learns that Alya is Muggle-Born and extremely excited about going to Hogwarts. She also reveals that she loves sports, and Nino excitedly asks if she’s going to play Quidditch. 

“What the heck is Squid ditch??” Alya asks with a puzzled look, laughing at the strange new word. 

‘Oh my gosh, nooooooo!” Marinette laughs at her new friends incorrect pronunciation. “It’s Quidditch. Quidd-itch, and it’s the best sport known to wizard kind!” She exclaims with pride. 

“Wow Marinette,” Adrien looks intrigued. “I love Quidditch too! My favorite team is Falmouth Falcons, what’s yours?” She laughed and so did he, her laugh was quite contagious. “Holyhead Harpies, of course,” she winked at him and he swore his heart skipped a beat. He was totally screwed. 

Nino professed his love for the Chudley Cannons and Marinette and Adrien both shook their heads. Marinette and Nino had known each other their whole lives, Adrien found himself longing to have been part of that. 

The trolley witch comes round with treats, and Marinette suddenly becomes incredibly excited to introduce Alya to pumpkin pastries and chocolate frogs. 

“Look Alya, you have to eat the frog quickly before it hops away,” she explained. “And with each frog is a card with a famous witch or wizard on it.” 

Alya looked absolutely amazed with the snack as it came to life, shamelessly bit off it’s head. Upon looking at her card, she asked the question, “Who’s Harry Potter?” A question to which all three of them laughed. 

“That,” Nino began. “Is a story for another time.” 

They continued to gush over their cards, comparing and explaining to Alya who each person is. Adrien sighed when he got another “Salazar Slytherin” and Nino tossed aside his “Albus Dumbledore,” claiming he already has five. 

“Oh look!” Marinette exclaimed. “I got a ‘Hermione Granger’ card! I’ve been looking for one of these for forever-”

But Marinette was cut off by the compartment door being thrust open by a blonde girl with black robes in her arms. 

“Adrikins! What’re you doing in here with…” her eyes moved from Adrien to his new friends. “...them.” 

Marinette sighed and opened her mouth to talk, but Chloe cut her off again, “Don’t even open your lopsided mouth, Marinette, I forgot my noise cancelling headphones in my compartment, which is where you should be right now Adrien! We’ve been so worried about you.” 

This time Alya spoke up. “Oh yea, so worried that you wait for three hours before you came looking for him.” Nino got to his feet as well examining her. “Yea, you obviously were just on your way to change when you saw him through the window,” he pointed out, gesturing to the robes in her arms. 

Chloe looked furious. “How  _ dare  _ you!” she screamed in Alya’s face. “Do you know who I am?!” 

Alya snorted. “No, and frankly, I don’t care.” 

The evil blonde suddenly had knowing look, and she smirked. “Ahh, I see. You’re a  _ mudblood _ .” 

Alya didn’t have a clue what the word meant, but the way she said it and the way her friends reacted told her it wasn’t good. While Adrien exclaimed, “Chloe! That is so out of line!” and Nino gaped and shook his head with a “So not cool, dude,” Marinette, on the other hand, marched right up to Chloe and put her wand up to her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette aint gonna let nobody treat her new friend like that :o  
> I love writing from Adrien's point of view, I feel like with everything thats happened to him he has a very interesting and unique perspective. He doesn't quite want to defy his father face to face yet, but any little defiance makes him feel stronger.  
> Hope you guys like it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette teaches Chloe a thing or two about manners, Adrien takes control of his life, Alya learns about a darker side of the Wizarding World, and they all arrive at the castle at last.

Marinette wasn’t sure if it was the way Chloe Bourgious acted as if she owned the world, or the way she was claiming Adrien as her own, but when the most foul word in the wizarding community was used against her new friend, something snapped. Marinette only desire in that moment was to make her apologize. So when she found herself face to face with her and her wand out, she couldn’t say she was very surprised. 

“Apologize,” she breathed.

There was a flash of fear across her face, quickly replaced by smugness. 

“You don’t know any spells yet, no way would your parents have taught you anything,” she claimed confidently. 

“Oh really?” Marinette challenged. “How much do you want to wager on that? Your nose? Your ears? Oh I know, the hair,” she tested as she changed her wands target. Chloe cracked in an instant.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry!” she practically cried. 

Marinette stepped away and put down her wand, satisfied knowing that Chloe bought her bluff. 

“This isn’t over, you made a big mistake today!” She yelled out one final time. “Come on Adrien, let’s get out of here.!” Marinette noticed that people were starting to fill the hallway of the train, everyone trying to see what’s going on. 

Though Chloe pulled on him, the three friends watched as he refused to budge, and he firmly said one word that has never before been told to Miss Bourgious: “No.” 

Her grip loosened as she stuttered, “Wha- what, why?” 

Adrien simply sighed. 

“Chloe, I can’t be friends with you if you’re going to continue to treat people this way…” he paused, and turned away from the girl in the doorway. “I’m sorry….” he breathed, and he truly meant it. Though he knew he couldn’t stay friends with Chloe, she was the oldest friend he had. Staying with her meant safety, leaving meant something new to him: Courage. SO the boy full of sunshine had to rain on his oldest friend, he had to let her go or his life would never be as he wished it to be. With a deep breath, he closed the door and walked over to take a spot next to the window. 

It’s easy to say that Marinette’s relief matched the intensity of Chloe’s rage, and unbeknownst to Marinette, the blonde she-demon was pinning all of the blame onto her. 

But for now, they all sat back down, Nino and Alya now across from each other, and Marinette and Adrien both staring out the window intensely. The silence droned on for hardly a minute, but to everyone it felt like an hour.

Alya finally is the one to break the silence.

“So um… what was that, er, word that that girl called me?” She asked quite timidly. The word seemed to cause quite a stir for her new friends, but she hadn’t understood it at all.

Nino looked down and Marinette bit her lip, neither making eye contact, neither seeming to want to say it out loud. 

“Mudblood.” 

Blue eyes shot up to find the source of the voice that said the foul name. Marinette found it to be the person sitting right across from her. 

“She called you a mudblood,” Adrien said again, still looking out the window. “It’s a very foul name in the wizarding community, meaning dirty blood. It refers to people who are Muggle-born. Certain families think they’re better than others just because they’re ‘pure-blood,’ and they look down upon those who aren’t. The word mostly began to die after the second wizarding war--you’ll learn all about that in history of magic--but there are still a few stragglers, such as the Bourgious and, er, the Agrestes.” 

Adrien stops and notices the other three watching him intently, so he continues, now looking at them. “Not me, but my family. My father is a strong believer that we are superior, and my brother Felix does as well.”

A silence fell over the four kids, and Marinette found she couldn’t take her eyes off Adrien.  _ How terrible,  _ she thought to herself.  _ He must’ve spent most of his life feeling so alone. _

Marinette wanted nothing more than to stretch out her hand and comfort him, but soon there were people coming down the halls telling everyone to change into their robes, and arrived at hogwarts soon after.

There were audible ooo’s and aahh's as people began to get off of the train, and Marinette, too, found herself in awe. The castle was bright compared to the dark sky, light pouring out every window. It was like seeing a mirage, and a new feeling welled up inside of her; a feeling of pride. Pride that she got to be part of something so incredible. She was going to make the best of her time here, and she was going to do incredible things. She was sure of that. 

The boat ride across the lake was slow, and Alya swore she saw something move under the water. To this, another first year boy with glasses and a darker complexion spoke up. “Yes, there is indeed a giant squid that lives in that black lake. Do not worry, it is completely harmless, but no one quite knows how it got there.” Everyone turned to look at the boy who spoke so sure of what he said. .

“Oh, hello. My name is Max,” he clarified. “Max Kante.” Marinette smiled wide, he was short and had large brown eyes. Just looking into them, Mari knew that there was a world of knowledge behind them. This was the type of kid to know all kinds of facts, random or not. He seemed very calm and collected. His small smile reflected warmth in him and Marinette smiled as a new friend was born. 

Upon reaching the castle, they all get out of the boats and travel up into the main entrance. Halfway up the stairs Marinette felt her feet slip out from under her as she began to fall forward.  _ Nononono, not now, don’t embarrass yourself now. _ She felt someone catch her, and looked up to find those bright green eyes she was so quickly falling for. 

“Uhh, thanks, sorry about that,” she choked out. But Adrien only smiled.

“Of course, m’lady. Can’t let you fall, can I?” 

Marinette immediately started blushing and turned away, trying to catch up with Alya. 

“Girl, what was that?” Marinette giggled as her new friend began to question her. “I saw the way you two were looking at each other! You like him??” 

“I don’t know, he seems really nice. But his family-”

“Shouldn’t have anything to do with it!” Alya cut her off at the last second, and Marinette knew this was true. But she wasn’t ready for anything like that, she was only eleven! This was nothing more than a school girl crush, and she would get over it soon enough.

Alya’s questions would have to wait, because just then the doors flew open to reveal an older man. He stood tall, proudly with his shoulders back, but you could tell he was excited. He had deep green robes that stretched to the floor and his hair was turning from black to grey. His brown eyes were lit up with a contagious sense of joy, and Marinette couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Hello first years, I am Professor Wayzz, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, and I am very pleased to welcome you all to this school year. We are about to join the other students in the great hall, but before you are seated, you will be sorted into your house.” 

Marinette stopped listening.  _ My house,  _ she thought.  _ I wonder what my house will be _ . 

She didn’t have a particular preference, she made sure she would go in without one because she wanted to be proud of the house she gets. She didn’t want to hope for one thing and be disappointed. She followed with the rest of the students into the great hall, where the next seven years would be decided for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmm wonder what house everyone will get in   
> feel free to guess in the comments :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien faces a bit of an internal struggle when it comes to his house. He doesn't want to face the wrath of his father, but is there anything he can do to stop it?

Adrien had been amazed by many things throughout his life, but watching as his new friend threatened his old friend with a wand she most likely didn’t know how to use yet, that was rising quickly in the ranks. Adrien had been so shocked to see Marinette go this far, but if he was being honest, the intensity kind of suited her. He would not have argued with her in that moment, and he now hopes that he will never be on the receiving end of such rath, but he could not deny that this surge of determination was quite the look for her. 

He had also determined that for him to be happy, he could not be friends with Chloe anymore. 

“Look dude,” Nino said to him as they approached the castle on the boats. “I can’t believe we’re gonna be living here!  It’s gonna be sick!” 

Adrien smiled at his new found friend, and he knew that he could not lose him if he tried. 

“Promise me we’ll be friends, no matter what houses we get in?” Adrien asked confidently. He had never been prone to putting himself out there, but he was starting to like the feeling. Nino shook his hand strongly and smiled brighter than the castle. 

“Totally, man, you and I are gonna be best buds, I can feel it.”

Adrien’s heart warmed at the notion of having a true best friend who cared about him, and he suddenly looked forward to the sorting ceremony, for he knew that even if he should end up in Slytherin like his father, Nino would still be there for him. 

Entering the great hall for the first time was like marching proudly in a parade, so many eyes on you waiting to see who you’ll be. 

Adrien walked proudly and tried not to glance at the Slytherin table, lots of people he knew were already there from being a year or two older, and he didn’t want them talking to him. He would have to see them soon enough when he inevitably ended up at that table himself. No matter how hard he tried, he felt like he could feel the eyes on him, and he finally turned and saw none other than his own brother, Felix. 

Prefect, Headboy, golden boy of Slytherin, he had it all. And Adrien wanted to pretend he didn’t exist. They only made eye contact for a brief moment, but Adrien could tell what he was thinking. “Who is he walking with? Why isn’t he walking with Chloe?”

Adrien only prayed he would have enough time to let these questions disappear before the next time he talked to his brother. Hopefully fate would be kind to him for once. 

The group of children came to a slow stop and pooled before the raised stage. There was a single stool before them, and Professor Wayzz asked them to wait at the base of the stage while he walked up towards the stool. Without a word, he reached behind a stool and pulled out a hat, placing it on the stool, and immediately stepping off to the side. The children looked around at each other, confusion written across their faces. Nino simply shrugged at Adrien. 

Without warning, the front of the hat seemed to tear open, and to the disbelief of all the first years, it began to speak. 

“Oh you may not think I’m pretty,” It began. “But don’t judge on what you see, I’ll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.” 

Adrien thought it was a very strange way to introduce itself like this, but it was rather compelling to listen to, and it certainly had everyone’s attention. 

“There’s nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can’t see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.” 

_ So this is how it happens, _ Adrien thought to himself.  _ This is the method to which his future will be determined.  _

“You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart.

“You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true, and unafraid of toil.

“Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you’ve a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind.

“Or perhaps in Slytherin you’ll make you’ll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends.”

Adrien shuddered when he heard the name of the house he would probably end up in, but he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. His own survival at home depended on him being in Slytherin, how would his father react if he was placed anywhere else. This was the thought that truly made him cringe. 

While he thought, the Sorting Hat finished off its song with flourish. 

“So put me on, don’t be afraid, and don’t get in a flap! You’re in safe hands (though I have none) for I’m a thinking cap!”

Professor Wayzz walked back up to the stool and pulled out a list of names. He looked at the list and read the first name aloud. 

“Ivan Bruel,” he called, and a kid who was incredibly large for his age walked slowly up to the platform. He took a seat on the stool and Professor Wayzz placed the hat on his head. It took about a minute for the Hat to decide that Ivan belonged to Slytherin, and then Ivan got up and headed towards the table of cheering people. Adrien couldn’t help but wonder if Ivan could be a possible friend once he ended up in Slytherin himself. 

Adrien’s thoughts continued to spiral as Nathan Kurtzburg was sorted into Ravenclaw, Mylene Haprele was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Sabrina Raincomprix was sorted into Slytherin. 

Adrien was snapped back into attention when his own name was called, and he slowly makes his way up to the stool.  _ Being a Slytherin will be a good thing,  _ he thought to himself.  _ This is what needs to happen.  _

The Sorting Hat was placed on his head and he could immediately hear the hat speaking in his head, picking through all his life’s experiences. 

“Ahhh,” the hat sighed. “An Agreste. But you don’t have the mindset of a normal Agreste, of all the previous Agrestes I’ve sorted,” it pondered. “You’re different than your ancestors.”

Adrien seized up in fear, and began desperately thinking, “put me in Slytherin, I need to be in Slytherin!” The Sorting Hat laughed at this.

“No, I don’t think that’s where you belong. You have been defiant to your family name, that took a lot of courage, and ohhh, you’ve got an astounding amount of chivalry in you as well. I know exactly where you belong…” 

“Gryffindor!!” the hat shouted out loud, no longer just in his mind. The Hat was removed from his head, and Adrien felt as though the whole world was moving in slow motion. One table was cheering so loudly and with such ferocity, he almost got excited. That is until he turned to the Slytherin table and met eyes with his own brother. He could see the look of disbelief on his face, the look of disappointment. Adrien forced himself to turn away and walk proudly to the Gryffindor table, feeling the freedom surround him as he took his seat. This was his new family, and he would cherish it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Adrien could've been a Hufflepuff, but I think he's got the chivalry that really pushes him over the line into Gryffindor. Also, I feel like Gryffindors and Slytherins have that huge rival aspect and that Gabriel would be the most upset if thats where his son ended up. Felt like a good move.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is in shock, along with everyone else, and soon finds herself alone. Well, not completely alone...

Marinette watched in disbelief as Adrien Agreste became the first of his family in centuries to be sorted anywhere other than Slytherin. Chloe Bourgeois was gapping, her chin practically hitting the floor. Alya was confused at all the gasps and whispers, she knew nothing of the Agreste family name, but Nino was smiling and cheering on his new friend.

After the shock had died down, the sorting went on as usual as names got called. The hat hardly touched Chloe’s head before declaring her Slytherin, which shocked no one. One by one, more people were called up. Alix Kubdel was added to Gryffindor, Juleka Couffaine was placed in Ravenclaw, and Rose Lavillant joined the Hufflepuffs. 

When Nino was called up to the stage, Marinette smiled at him as Alya gave him a thumbs up. He marched up to the stage and sat on the stool, calm as can be. Maybe thirty seconds later, the Hat declared he belonged to Hufflepuff. He laughed and headed toward the Hufflepuff table and began talking to some of the people already there. 

Max joined Ravenclaw before Alya’s name was called. She turned back to Marinette, “Good luck girl,” and headed off towards the stage. Marinette wished she had the same confidence of her new friend, and she watched as the hat was placed on her head. Alya was declared a Gryffindor, and she went and sat down next to Adrien. Marinette now also found herself wishing she was there as well. 

While she pondered the possibilities, Le Chien Kim was also sorted into Gryffindor, and Marinette was finally pulled from her dazed when her name was called. Alya gave her an encouraging smile and a thumbs up as she strode up nervously to the stool. She sat down, and the hat was placed on her head. 

“My, my, what do we have here?” the Hat spoke in her head. “A bright spirit here, not afraid to stand up for what’s right, you wouldn’t do bad in Gryffindor…” 

Marinette couldn’t help but smile at the thought of joining Alya and Adrien at the Gryffindor table, but…

“Gryffindor, however, is not where you belong, but I suspect you knew that already. No, you have the ambition, the resourcefulness, and the leadership qualities that will make you perfect in…” 

“Slytherin!” He shouted out the last word for all to hear. The table to the right erupted with noise, and Marinette was very pleased with this ruling, all the things the Hat had said were true. She even felt a bit of pride well up inside her as she walked to her table. That is, until she remembered who was already there.

“Well if it isn’t my new roomie Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

All Marinette could do was groan. 

Marinette managed to make it through dinner by focusing on nothing but her food in front of her. She decided that if she didn’t react to what Chloe said or did, she would become boring prey, and Chloe would move on to someone else. So far, it was not working. 

“Ohoh, did you hear the one about the bakery girl that everybody adored? Me neither!’ She laughed in her own maniacal sense of the word. 

Marinette did notice other people seated close at the table who seemed to find Chloe just as annoying, and Marinette made a mental note to try and befriend some of these people. Particularly Ivan, who Marinette noticed was rather quiet, but seemed friendly enough. 

The path down to the Slytherin common room felt longer than it was, and Marinette was relieved when they finally made it. Though she attempted to get up to the dormitories as fast as she could without Chloe noticing, she was still followed. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Dupain-Cheng?” 

Marinette sighed and turned around

“I’m unpacking some of my things,” she gestured to the photo of her family she placed on the bed side table and the blanket she brought from home on the bed.

“But why are you doing it on  _ my bed,” _ she accused. Marinette calmly leaned on the bed and answered as if it had been a normal question. 

“All my things were next to this bed, so I think, now stop me if I’m wrong, but I think that means it’s mine. And I was up here first so you have zero priority in the situation.” 

Chloe gawked at her, feigning ignorance. “But, shouldn’t I always get priority? I am, after all, better than you in every way. Prettier, smarter, more popular, and my blood is far more pure than yours.”

Marinette prepared to retort when someone cleared their throat in the doorway. Everyone’s heads turned to see and older girl watching them intently. 

“Just came up to explain that you can switch bunks if you want, but keep in mine its  _ trading,  _ not  _ taking., _ ” she paused, eyeing Chloe. “And you should know, times have changed blondie. You may have thought you would find loads of pure blood extremists here, but you’re wrong. Even this house now has quite a few people who will give you a well deserved slap across the face for saying something like that, you best be careful with what you say.”

Chloe looked absolutely livid, but the girl carried on like everything was fine. 

“Anyway, I’m Olivia Thomson, I’m your sixth year prefect, and if you ever have anything you need,” Olivia locked eyes with Marinette. “Or any misbehavior you need to report, you can come find me.” 

Marinette smiled as Olivia turned and left, and she suddenly had a very good feeling about this afterall. 

“Whatever, I’ll take this bed by the window,” Chloe grumbled.

“Actually Chloe, thats my bed,” piped Sabrina, who was shot a very dangerous look from her ‘best friend.’ “Oh, but I mean of course you can have it,” she finished as Chloe was already plopping down onto the green comforter. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and went back to ignoring them, putting on headphones as to better tune them out. Marinette ended her day with writing a letter to her parents, telling them all about her two new friends and how she had stood up to Chloe. She didn’t include the part about being Chloe’s new roommate, as she only wanted the positives in this letter. She fell asleep listening to her music, and she drifted off into a world of dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say, I was really surprised when a few people expressed that they specifically didn't want Marinette in Slytherin, I think she fits so well. And to have a hero in Slytherin, I feel like that alone is so important, we almost never see that. I'm not gonna put Marinette in Gryffindor just because Ladybug is a hero, because before Ladybug, she's Marinette. Marinette is resourceful, clever, ambitious, and she has great leadership qualities, all things making Slytherin a good fit for her. Plus, I liked the idea of Marinette finding herself alone with Chloe, I think it's a good way to force them to be around each other, and an even better way to get them close for Chloe's eventual character development. Also, I like to believe that Hogwarts eventually adapts to allow phones (explaining Marinette listening to music) but they still can't call home because the magic messes it up, which is why they still send letters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Alya worry about Marinette, Adrien is feeling good about his house until an unexpected event at breakfast. Friendships grow stronger, and Adrien comes face to face with his brother.

Adrien sat and listened as Headmaster Fu gave a speech about how the students here go on to become great witches and wizards in this community and how he was very excited to see how the new students would excel and surprise everyone here. Adrien smiled at this, as he had already seemed to surprise everyone, and hoped he could continue with this.

Adrien thoroughly enjoyed his time during dinner, now that he could hang out with Kim without Chloe being around, they were able to joke and laugh freely, and Alya joined in on the frivolous fun. Adrien also got the chance to meet Alix, a small girl with spiky short hair. The four of them shared fun stories and got to know each other better. 

Upon leaving the great hall and heading off towards the Gryffindor common room, Adrien tried looking for Nino to say goodbye, but he changed his mind when he saw Nino happily chatting with some other Hufflepuffs. Adrien caught sight of Marinette walking out with the other Slytherins, and Adrien wished he could go talk to her. She seemed pretty miserable, with Chloe laughing behind her, clearly saying something to Sabrina about Marinette. Adrien wanted to help, but he knew Marinette would be able to take care of herself. 

Adrien continues on the trek to the Gryffindor common room and continues to speak light-heartedly to his friends until they all sit together and he notices a more somber expression on Alya’s face. She turned to him and sighed. 

“Do you think Marinette will be alright? She looked really pretty lonely when she was leaving.” 

Adrien opened his mouth to comfort his new friend, to tell her that Marinette will be okay, but Alix beat him to it. 

“Relax, girl, I’ve known Marinette since we were like six, and if anyone can handle that she-demon, its her. It may suck that she’s in that snake house without any friends, but I agree with the hat, she belongs there.” 

Alix finished her statement confidently and leaned back in her chair. Alya looked relieved, and Kim added another statement for good measure. 

“And if it helps, Ivan can be a pretty nice guy, I’m sure he and Marinette will become good friends. She’s not alone, there are plenty of great people in Slytherin.”

Adrien nodded, knowing this to be true, but he still wished Marinette was here with them, or at least with Nino in Hufflepuff. But Alix was right, she was where she belonged. Adrien knew, at least, that he would see her soon, and with that, he made peace with his thoughts and went to bed. 

The next morning began without a hitch, Adrien and his new friends headed down for breakfast, and he and Alya promised each other that they’d find Marinette and Nino after breakfast and hang out. Until then, they would enjoy their pumpkin juice and toast. 

Half way through breakfast, owls began flying over their heads, dropping off letters and gifts all over the place. Adrien truly wasn’t expecting to receive anything, until a scarlet square envelope fell on his dinner plate, and everyone around him hushed. He confirmed that the name on the envelope was his, and then simply stared at it, not wanting to open it. 

“Adrien,” Kim’s voice pulled him out of his stupor. “You have to open it.” 

“Yea, man, you cannot let a howler go unopened!” Alix added with wide eyes. 

Alya looked confused. “Why? What will happen?”

The envelope already began shaking in his hands, and Adrien knew he had to open it. 

“You wanna see some real magic, Alya? Here it comes,” he declared as he opened the envelope. 

“Adrien Agreste!” The paper howled. “I can not believe you did this!  To have been sorted into Gryffindor of all houses, does family lineage mean nothing to you?!”  Adrien cringed at his father's harsh words, and he looked away. “You are a disgrace! A disgrace!”  

And with that, the paper ripped itself up and the shreds landed on Adriens unfinished toast. 

“It’s not like I had a say in it,” he muttered to no one in particular, and he stood up and walked out of the great hall, all eyes still on him. 

Adrien was sitting under a tree when Nino had caught up and plopped down beside him, looking with a face that could only show his greatest sympathy. 

“Hey bro, do you wanna talk about it?” He asked, as if it were the simplest of questions. All Adrien could do was shrug and sigh. 

“My whole life, everything has been planned for me, from my wardrobe to my actual beliefs. You know that all my family has been in Slytherin for generations, and I was expected to be the same. When I was up there, with the hat picking through my brain, I begged for it to put me in Slytherin, I knew that my life would get so much worse if it didn’t. But that’s not where I belonged. I knew it, the hat knew it, and now everyone knows it. Was I expecting my dad to be happy about me being in Gryffindor? Of course I was, he hates that house with every fiber of his being. I just didn’t expect him to find out so soon.” 

Nino smiled sympathetically as Adrien, and placed a hand on his shoulder, using his other hand to gesture someone over. Adrien turned and saw Marinette and Alya walking over tentatively. The sight warmed his heart, and he couldn’t help but smile as they all sat with him. 

“Look dude, the family you came from wasn’t real good to you, family shouldn’t care what house you’re in, what you wear, or what you believe in. They should love you regardless,” he looked at Alya, who continued the speech. “Family needs to stick by your side, stand up for you, and pull you up when you’re feeling down.”

Marinette’s hand slid onto his own, and when she spoke, he could tell that she spoke with all her heart and all her love. 

“It doesn’t matter where you came from or what your last name is. We are your family now, and I swear that we will always do whatever we can to make you happy and make you feel safe.” At this she took Alya’s hand and gestured for them all to hold hands in a circle. “We are a family now, and we are gonna look out for each other.” They all shared looks and smiles, and they leaned in for a group hug.

Adrien felt so happy he thought he would either burst at the seems or breakdown altogether, but he also knew that whatever happened, he would have his friends. He would always have his new friends. 

The moment of pure joy was interrupted when someone cleared their throat. They all turned and saw an older boy dressed in green robes, and he had the same green eyes and blonde hair as the boy sitting with them. Adrien knew immediately, of course, that it was none other than his brother, Felix, and that fact became clear very quickly to the rest of them when he spoke. 

“Excuse me,” he began, ever the polite one. “May I please have a word alone with my brother?” 

The others looked at Adrien as if to question if it was alright, and he nodded. He wanted a word with his brother as well. 

His heart sighed when Marinette let go of his hand, and his friends assured him they would see him later. With that, they left him alone with his brother, Alya eyeing Felix skeptically as she walked past. 

Once they’re all gone, Adrien stands and speaks first. 

“So what’re you doing here? Fishing for something else you can run and tell Father about? Oh or are you planning on yelling at me as well? Yelling at me for something I had no control over, seems like a popular thing going on today.” 

Felix couldn’t look him in the eye. 

“How could you tell Father?! Betraying your only brother? I thought that was supposed to mean something, but obviously it doesn’t to you,” he finished quietly, turning away from Felix. He could feel his brother move slowly closer. 

“Adrien, I just wanted to apologize.” His heart stopped. “I didn’t mean to rat you out, but Father was going to find out, he has people in the castle who know him, and an Agreste being placed into Gryffindor? That’s practically unheard of. It’s like when that Black way back  during the first wizarding world was sorted into Gryffindor, people went nuts. I thought it would be better if he heard from me instead one of his minions. I am truly sorry that this happened, I hoped he wouldn’t react this way.” 

Adrien paused, taken aback, before countering again. 

“I could see it on your face! You were disappointed, don’t lie!”

Felix sighed a little before speaking again. 

“I was disappointed that I wouldn’t get the chance to have my brother in my house with me. I wanted to show you the ropes, give you all the ins and outs. I know things at home have been different since mom died,” he paused. “I know I’ve been different. But I was really hoping this place, away from our past, could be our chance to be real brothers again.”

Adrien turns back to face his brother, and he’s surprised to find a genuine look of concern and care there. This was his cold, calculated brother, who never said or did anything that may upset their Father. But in this moment, this was the Felix he knew as a boy. This was the older brother that always played with him, always made time for him, and always comforted him after their mom had died. This was the brother he thought he’d lost long ago. 

Adrien didn’t know what else to do, so he stepped forward and hugged Felix. A true hug, and he was so thankful to feel his brother hug him back. 

“I will always be your brother,” he managed to say. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Felix to come off cold when we first see him because he seems like kind of a cold character, but what I really wanted was to convey that he really isn't cold, and that he actually really cares about his brother. I'm also glad we could get some friendship bonding in, they pretty much just met each other haha. Also, wanted to give "Always" a new meaning in this because Snape is a bitch and no one can change my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette helps to comfort her new friend, and is suspicious of his brother. She finally gets to talk to another friendly Slytherin, and introductions are made. In the end, Marinette finds that she is not where she's supposed to be.

Marinette spent her morning avoiding Chloe, leaving early for breakfast, and trying to eat as quickly as possible so she could go and find some friendly face. She was just about to finish off her orange juice when the mail arrived and her family bird dropped right an envelope and a copy of the daily prophet in front of her. She began reading the letter from her parents, them asking all about her first day and what house she got sorted into. They encouraged her in their letter to write back soon, and Marinette made a mental note to do so. 

She was halfway through the letter when a loud shriek caught her attention, along with the attention from everyone in the great hall. And everyone's eyes were on a young blond Gryffindor who had just received a howler. 

“ADRIEN AGRESTE!” the howler screeched, eliminating any suspicion Marinette had that it could be anyone else. She felt completely helpless as she watched Adrien cringe at every shrieked syllable, only to get up when it was over and walk straight out of the building. Marinette locked eyes with Alya and then Nino and could tell they were thinking the exact same thing. They all got up from their different tables and ran out after Adrien. 

The three of them ran outside together to find their friend, looking throughout the courtyard first before expanding their search to the lawn. Soon enough, they spotted Adrien sitting under a tree. 

“Hey wait,” Nino stopped them. “Maybe I should go first, talk to him alone for a minute, you know, bro to bro.” 

Marinette was disappointed but agreed with him, and she and Alya agreed to stay back while Nino went and spoke with Adrien. She could see the caring look on Nino’s face and knew that it was best for him to be the one to talk to Adrien first. The waiting was agony as she watched Adrien pour his heart out to Nino, she just wanted to be over there with them. Her heart lifted to see Nino wave them over, and it sang when Adrien turned to look at them and he smiled. 

She and Alya made their way over and sat down with the boys as Nino was talking about how family loves regardless, and Alya chipped in about family sticking by your side. Marinette knew it was her turn to say something, so she reached over and spoke the truth about how they were family now. They all linked hands while she spoke, and she knew that every word resonated. They truly were a family. 

They all leaned in for a group hug, and stayed that way until someone cleared their voice behind them. The hug was disbanded, but Marinette still held Adriens hand, and she could feel him stiffen when he saw who was there.

He was tall, his robes informed them that he was in Slytherin, and he had honey blond hair and bright green eyes that matched those of the boy they were sitting with. Any suspicions Marinette had were confirmed when he spoke.   
:”Excuse me, may I please have a word alone with my brother?’

It took all of Marinette’s willpower to not jump between them as a shield, to not pull Adrien up and start running, not even to tighten her grip on his hand. She instead looked at him calmly, waiting for him to tell them if it was okay or not. 

Sure enough, Adrien nodded in silence, and they took that as his permission for them to leave. Marinette let go of his hand and walked away with Nino and Alya, silently eyeing Adriens brother. 

Just as they got to the courtyard, Marinette turned back to see what was going on with Adrien and his brother. Though she can’t hear him, she can clearly see Adrien’s face contorted with anger as he spoke very forcefully. Alya and Nino continued to speak of their class schedules while she watched, only being snapped out of her daze when her own name was spoken. 

“Marinette,” Alya broke through to her. Marinette stared, unsure of what the question was. “Are you coming?” Alya asked again. Marinette only now realized that she had been falling behind. 

“No, no,” she started. “I think I’m gonna hang out here for a little while, I have to write back to my parents.” she held up the letter from them as a solid alibi. 

Alya and Nino promised to see her later and went off to explore the castle more, and Marinette waited until they were completely out of sight before running back to the edge of the courtyard where she could hide behind a tree and still watch Adrien and his brother. 

She watched for a few minutes and saw as Adrien’s face softened as his brother spoke to him. Marinette became confused as she watched on and they eventually hugged each other in a brotherly way. Her confusion melted away and all she could do was smile knowing that Adrien had worked things out with his brother. 

She turned to walk away, and had immediately notices someone else lurking close by. Marinette spotted the large boy who had been placed in Slytherin with her--Ivan, she believed his name was. He seemed to be rather lonely, and Marinette approached him. 

“Ivan, right?” she began. “My names Marinette.”

He looked up at her, almost confused that she was talking to him. All he could get out was, “Yea,” and a few seconds later, “I’m Ivan.” Marinette did nothing but smile at him. 

“I’m headed off to go find some of my friends,” she stated. “Would you like to come with me?” 

Ivan looked up at her, seeming extremely grateful to her because of this offer. 

“I would like that a lot,” he said, and so Marinette led him off into the castle in search of a familiar face. 

It didn’t take long, soon Marinette ran into Juleka Rose and Mylene, three people she’s known since she was younger, but was never very close to. Regardless, they all smiled at her and she made her way over. 

“Hey guys! So nice to see you all, feels like it’s been forever,” she began, and they all agreed with her, Rose being the one to step forward and give her a hug.

“This is Ivan,” she introduced him. “Ivan, this is Juleka, Rose, and Mylene.” 

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you all,” he said, stuttering a bit when he locked eyes with Mylene. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Ivan,” Mylene smiled at him. “Where are you from?” 

Ivan began answering the question and Marinette stayed to listen for a while, but dismissed herself after a few minutes so that she could go find Alya and Nino. 

After a few flights up the staircases, Marinette realized that Hogwarts should really distribute maps to freshmen, because she had no idea where she was anymore, and all the stairs below her had shifted, making it near impossible to retrace her steps. She made a quick decision to get off the stairs as quickly as possible so she could find some place that at least looked familiar, but for a few minutes she continued to walk in complete ignorance of where to go. 

Marinette paused only when she was just about to turn a corner and instead heard a voice speaking low. 

“Yes sir, I know, I will take care of it, don’t worry,” the voice said, and Marinette decided to turn around and leave, thinking it would be rude to eavesdrop. 

“Things will continue to go as planned, Adrien’s sorting won’t change a thing.” 

Marinette froze, unsure if she still knew how to breath. 

“Nothing has changed,” the voice said, and Marinette made the hasty decision to get out of there as quickly as possible without drawing attention to herself. 

Her plan worked for about two seconds until she took a step backwards and tripped. The cry that escaped her lips when she fell was small but very much audible. She was too afraid to move. 

“I’m sorry, sir, I must go,” and with that, Marinette heard the footsteps attached to the mysterious voice briskly walking off in the other direction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I have posted in like, what, a week? I've been really busy, went to Disneyland ( :D ), and then took a trip to my new college. Anyway, chapter seven for ya! We get to see Marinette spying like she does in the show, and now Ivan and Mylene know each other! I think you all know where that's gonna go haha. And who could the mysterious voice be?? mmm it's so mysterious and not at all obvious, I bet you're just dYiNg to find out. You guys should now though, I have reached the end of all my pre written chapters, and from here on out I need the time to write the chapters, so it's going to take longer for me to get them posted. I'm hoping you guys will be patient, though, I have a lot going on right now and this story is far from my top priority. Thank you all for reading it and enjoying it, you guys make me so happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes have begun and both Marinette and Adrien are getting a little extra attention--but the type of attention depends on who you ask. While Marinette excels in charms, Adrien continues to want to prove he's not like his family. Some interesting Professors are also here to greet them to Hogwarts!

The first day of classes had arrived and Adrien was more excited than he had been in a long, long time. He had never been anything but homeschooled, with only his father’s assistant to be his teacher. He was practically bouncing as he headed toward his first class, Charms. 

Upon entering, he found that this class was shared with the first year Slytherins, and Adrien stood aside as Alya rushed towards Marinette to sit with her. Adrien simply sat down in front of them with Ivan, a rather large Slytherin who Adrien had discovered to be actually quite gentle. They talked for a while about how they were settling into Hogwarts, and with a quick glance at his watch Adrien confirmed that class should have already started. 

He noticed that other students were also looking around, confused looks on their faces. Adrien turned in his seat to face Ivan, Alya, and Marinette to ask “Does anyone know where the professor is?” While all three shook their heads, another voice shoved its way into their circle. 

“She’s obviously nervous that she’s about to meet me, Chloe Bourgeois, I mean, who wouldn’t be?”

Marinette only rolled her eyes, but Alya opened her mouth to retort when something small landed on her nose. The small red ladybug left Alya’s nose and moved to the front of the room, where it turned from a small bug into a short woman with red hair and a fair complexion. 

“Hello, class, I am Professor Tikki, your charms teacher. I do hope you excuse my little experiment, I find it fascinating to observe how students act when the teacher is not looking, and I think I just learned quite a lot about a few of you.” She gave an interesting look to Chloe, one that seemed warm and friendly, but it shouldn’t have felt that way. “I hope you will all come to feel comfortable in this class, no matter who may try to make it difficult for the rest.” 

Her tone made it clear that although everyone knew she was speaking about Chloe, she could have been speaking about anyone, and she didn’t want us to discuss it further. 

The class continued on about as well as one might’ve assumed, with Chloe trying to make herself seem better than the rest of them, Sabrina trying to confirm Chloe’s beliefs, and everyone else doing their best to ignore them. 

As a first lesson, Professor TIkki began teaching them of the levitating charm, Wingardium Leviosa. With a wave of her wand, a feather appeared in front of each of them on their desks, and they began with the pronunciation. Soon there was a class full of students waving their wands saying “Wingardium Leviosa” at all different speeds and stressing all different syllables. 

Adrien’s feather moved a bit, twirling in circles like it really wanted to fly, but just couldn’t get the strength. Professor Tikki told him that it was a good start, and with a quick observation around the room, he saw he was pretty much on the same page as most of the other students. Ivan, next to him, couldn’t seem to get his feather to move at all. Professor Tikki spent a few minutes trying to help him with the pronunciation, until she got distracted by movement behind Adrien. 

Adrien turned around to find Marinette smiling widely as her feather rose into the air just enough for the whole class to see. 

“Well done, Marinette!” Professor Tikki applauded. “You do seem to have a knack for charms, don’t you? Very impressive.”

Alya was congratulating Marinette, and Chloe looked like she was going to break something, but the rest of the class quickly went back to their attempts to replicate Marinette’s work. Adrien spent the rest of the class period helping Ivan get the pronunciation down, and by the end, Ivan’s feather too was swirling around. 

Professor Tikki told us all to keep practicing and that she expected us to be able to make a feather levitate by the next class at the end of the week. 

Upon leaving the class, Adrien walked with Alya and Marinette through the castle aways. Alya was continuing to praise Marinette for her skill, and Marinette couldn’t stop blushing. 

“It was amazing! You were the only person to get their feather in the air, how did you do it?” Alya prodded her. 

“I don’t know Alya, and that is not true, Sabrina got her feather up about an inch at the end of class.” 

Adrien listened to them go back and forth until he was called into action. 

“Adrien,” Alya sighed. “Don’t you think Marinette’s skill with that charm was amazing?”

She pressed him hard with a look that told him he’d better have the correct answer. 

“Well, yea,” he started. “I do think it’s pretty cool that you seem to have a talent for charms.” Alya looked rather pleased with herself until Adrien opened his mouth to speak again, this time in a more teasing nature. “But of course, it could’ve just been beginner's luck.” He winked at Marinette and she giggled while her ears turned pink. Alya looked like she was going to hit him. 

Alya and Adrien continued on to their next class while Marinette went on to hers, and they promised they’d all meet up at lunch. 

Upon entering the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Adrien and Alya sat on either side of Nino, who had already claimed his seat in the back row, and they lightheartedly discussed their first classes while waiting for the rest of the class to file in. 

When everyone had found a seat, a man with vibrant green eyes and pitch black hair stood up in front of the class. He simply yawned and looked over the students with a bored look, like he’d rather be doing something else. Based off the yawn, Adrien guessed that the ‘something else’ was sleeping. 

“Hello students,” he began slowly. “I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Plagg. This year we will be starting your journey with the dark arts by jumping right in. We’ll start with learning about some hexes and curses, how to cast them and how to defend against them.” 

A quick look around the class confirmed that there were plenty of people nervous about these curses and hexes that Professor Plagg was speaking about with such nonchalance. He seemed to be the only one in the room to think that there was nothing to be worried about. He yawned again before continuing. 

“Let's start with some pretty basic curses. Does anyone know what ‘Petrificus Totalus’ does to the victim--er, recipient of the curse?”

Adrien knew immediately the answer, and without thinking raised his hand. 

“It’s a full body bind curse, sir. It immobilizes the recipient.” 

People started whispering around the room, and Adrien regretted saying anything, but Professor Plagg smirked. He stood from the desk he was leaning on and walked toward Adrien. 

“And could you give a demonstration?” he asked as if it was nothing. 

Adrien knew that he could, he’d done it before with his private tutors, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to. As if reading his mind, Professor Plagg spoke again. 

Adrien did feel a little better, so he stood and walked to the isle where Professor Plagg was waiting. He lifted his wand and let his stiff limbs loosen. But just before he cast the spell, he heard someone whisper behind him, and he was immediately put on edge. 

_ What am I doing, _ he thought.  _ They’ll think I’m just like my family.  _

“Petricus Totlus!” he cried, purposely mispronouncing the curse. Nothing came from his wand, and Professor Plagg looked slightly disappointed, but the class had calmed down a lot. 

“Guess I can’t quite do it, yet,” he laughed while returning to his seat. 

Plagg eyed him suspiciously, but didn’t press him. Nino patted him on the shoulder, encouraging how he’d do better next time.  _ I seriously doubt it, _ Adrien thought to himself. For now, no one knew how well he actually knew dark magic, and he intended to keep it that way. 

Adrien was packing up at the end of class when he was called back by his professor. 

“Mr Agreste,” he called. Adrien promised his friends he meet them later, and he walked to where the Professor was waiting. 

“You are an Agreste, aren’t you” he was asked. 

“Of course I am, what do you mean?”

“Well,” Plagg began. “To my understanding, Agrestes usually start learning magic young. And they aren’t afraid to practice the dark arts.”

Adrien knew he’d been caught, and he didn’t have a clue how to get out of it. 

“Sir, let me explain-”

“No need. You mispronounced the spell on purpose because you are ashamed of your family legacy and didn’t want your classmates thinking you’re some evil wizard who already knows a lot about the dark arts.”

He finished and took a large bite of his sandwich, looking as though he was bored. 

“How,” Adrien struggled for words. “How did you know?” 

Plagg looked up at Adrien and sighed. 

“Kid, it’s obvious. You just want to fit in, you don’t want people to think your weird or different. But you are different, and it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Being good at dark magic is not something to be ashamed of. It might just save your life one day.” 

And with that positive note, he dismissed Adrien to keep eating his sandwich, a sandwich that smelt really bad, in Adrien’s opinion. 

Adrien walked in the empty halls suddenly feeling as though he had to be constantly looking over his shoulder. Something about Plagg’s words, Adrien had a feeling he meant sooner than later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took so long, I was just feeling really unmotivated for a really long time, ya know? I'm still not particularly happy with how this chapter turned out, particularly Adrien's scene. In the beginning, I was going to have him perform the spell properly and the class be shocked and kinda scared of him, but in Miraculous, everyone loves Adrien. I don't know, plus this will make him less suspicious as a possible DADA master when it comes to Chat Noir. Still not entirely satisfied, but I've postponed it long enough. Leave suggestions for the future in the comments! I could use some fresh ideas lol.


End file.
